A Day in the Lives of Fred Fredburger and Cheese
by Trainmaster718
Summary: This should be titled A Doomsday in the Lives of Fred Fredburger and Cheese. This is because when the most distructive...uh...things in the universe collide, well you can only imagine! Read and Review!
1. CHAP 1 YES! CHOCOLATE MILK!

CHAP. 1- YES! CHOCOLATE MILK!

Mandy walked up and said, "They never hired me back." She was then hit and knocked away by a pink egg. Coco walked up and said, "Coco, co, coco, coco, co, co, co, coco. COCO!"

Cheese and Louise were walking home when all of the sudden, the ground opened up and fire started to blaze out of the hole. A voice could be heard saying,

"Behold the...um...awesome power of...um...oh, yeah! Fred Fredburger!"

Something flew out of the hole, and it closed. The thing fell back down to the ground.

"Tuna! Salmon! Shrimp!" Cheese yelled, out of nowhere.

The thing that had came from the hole stood up. It was a yellow, elephant, man, guy, thing. Yeah, that's right. It was Fred Fredburger!

"Nachos!" Fred Fredburger added to Cheese's statement.

The music from Eminem's Guess Who's Back started Playing. Fred Fredburger started to sing,

"Ba, La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! LA!"

Cheese started to pretend he was a horsy,

"Bud-da-dump! Bud-da-dump! Bud-da-dump! Bud-da-dump! Bud-da-dump! Bud-da-dump! Bud-da-dump! Bud-da-dump! Bud-da-dump! Bud-da-dump! Bud-da-dump! Bud-da-dump! Bud-da-dump! Bud-da-dump! Bud-da-dump! Bud-da-dump! Bud-da-dump! Bud-da-dump! BUD-DA-DUUUUUUUUMP!"

Someone started to sing,

"Guess who's back? Back again! Cheese is back! Back again! Guess who's back? Back again! Fred Fredburger's back! Back again! Na, Na, Na!"

"Wanna go get some...uh...nachos?" Fred Fredburger asked Cheese.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!" Cheese said, slobbering.

"Have fun with your friend, Cheese." Louise said.

"Yes?" Cheese asked.

"Yes?" Louise asked.

"Yes?" Cheese asked.

"Yes?" Louise asked.

"Yes?" Cheese asked.

"Yes?" Louise asked.

"Paperwork!" Fred Fredburger added.

"Bye!" Cheese said to Louise and walked away with Fred Fredburger.


	2. CHAP 2 CEREAL WITH HAMMER THINGIES!

CHAP. 2- CEREAL WITH HAMMER THINGIES!

Fred Fredburger and Cheese walked up to a taco stand. Fred Fredburger talked to the stand owner,

"Um...Yes, two orders of-" Fred Fredburger.

Cheese interrupted, "Cereal!"

"We only got Mexican food at this here stand." The man said in a country accent.

"Yes, um...We meant to say Nachos. Two orders of Nachos!" Fred Fredburger said.

The stand owner took of his costume. Under it was a pitch black man with tentacles wiggling from his back.

"Friends?" He said, holding out one of his tentacles to shake hands with Cheese.

"Cereal?" Cheese said, reaching to shake the tentacle.

"Co, Co!" Said a voice from the street.

Coco came running towards Cheese and knocked him down before he could shake the tentacle.

"This sidewalk tastes funny!" Cheese said, with his tongue on the sidewalk.

"Co, coco, co, coco, coco, co, co, co!" Coco yelled at the tentacles man.

"I just wanted to make some friends. Friends! Friends! FRIEEEEEEEEENDS!" The man yelled.

"I'll be your friends." Cheese said.

There was a long silence, until the man asked,

"Really?"

"Yes." Fred Fredburger said, "If you make some Nachos."

"Sure! With cheese?" The man asked.

"Yes?" Cheese asked.

"Yes? Yes!" Fred Fredburger.

"Yes? Okay! Some Nachos for you sir!" The man said, handing Fred Fredburger some nachos.

"I need a box to...um...hold them in!" Fred Fredburger said.

"Okay." The man handed a box of nachos with cheese on them.

"What about Cheese?" Fred Fredburger asked.

"There's cheese on them!" The man said, pointing to the nachos.

"No, Cheese!" Fred Fredburger yelled.

"I put cheese on your nachos!" The man yelled.

"Ah! You put my friend in my food!" Fred Fredburger yelled, throwing the nachos at the man's face and running away.

"Ew! I did? Ah!" The man yelled, running in the opposite direction.


End file.
